


He is trapped and he is alone

by SpookySocks



Category: Dimension 20 (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Brief Disassociation, But it is also in the episode, Campaign 05: A Crown of Candy, Canonical Character Death, Episode 9 spoilers, Gen, Guilt, I'm working on the second chapter and it'll have comfort, Lots of hurt with slight comfort, Mild Blood, Non-Graphic Violence, Not beta read but grammarly said it was fine, Survivor Guilt, but very very brief, eventually
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:55:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24711967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpookySocks/pseuds/SpookySocks
Summary: Liam, Jet, and Ruby sneak off to a lingerie shop in Dulcington to investigate secrets. Things go horribly wrong and now Liam is sitting alone in another plane of existence, waiting to find out what happens when his Rope Trick ends.
Kudos: 14





	He is trapped and he is alone

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first finished fic! Yay! And of course, it is one that broke my heart a bit to write, but I HAD to know what was happening to Liam within the rope trick plane. That spell lasts for an hour and there's a lot that can happen in that amount of time. Plus, what happens after? I had to do something to find out. 
> 
> Title from The Adventure Zone Balance ep 58.
> 
> If I need to add any additional tags let me know! I've never tagged before and I want to make sure that people can properly avoid this if they need to.

The thing about Dulcington is that it had always been safe. That’s why Liam only ever had to leave Sir Theobald a note stating he was leaving the castle to explore. That’s why there were never any real consequences for when Jet and Ruby broke out to run through the town. It was a safe place. So Liam didn’t think twice about running after the princesses to explore this mystery. Why would he? He leaves no note this time, assuming it will be easier to find the three teens in the town than one alone in the wilderness. 

The three children sprint across the bridge into town, giggling silently as they go. They’re quiet, but not as quiet as they could be. They make their way through the town to the lingerie shop. Ruby makes quick work of the entrance lock and they all file into the building. They climb the stairs to get to the attic, whispering silently as they go, discussing what secrets they think they will uncover. They go all the way up to the attic of the shop, only to find it surprisingly empty. 

Liam realizes too late what’s happening and only has time to duck into the shadows himself. He fires his crossbow and one of his would-be assassins, but not before both Ruby and Jet get hit. Jet gets one hit in before she goes down and Ruby is looking really hurt. It takes both Liam and Jet screaming at her to run to her to finally jump out of the window to get help, though they all know it won’t come soon enough. Liam manages to grab Jet and drag her up a rope into a new plane. One that is safe. One that he can heal her in. Because he just lost his best friend, he can’t lose another. 

But he does.

He’s trying to fix Jet, telling her to hold on, that Ruby will bring back Theo or the Tart Guard or the King and that everything will be fine, but she needs to _hold on_. He's looking down at Jet when she starts talking to him. But it isn’t from her mouth, it comes from in front of him. There are two Jet’s in the room, one standing in front of Liam, crying softly and whispering words to give to Ruby and the other lying on the ground under him, bleeding and uncomfortably still. 

The standing Jet leaves and he knows what that means but he can’t accept it. He won’t accept it. He is still trying to stop the slow leaking from Jet’s wounds. He can hear the soft muffles of the bastards that did this below him. He is overwhelmed and scared and more alone than he has been in a long time. And all he can do is wait. Either his spell will run out and he and Jet will be spit into a crowd of Ciabatta’s men sent to kill them or they will be sent out into an empty attic, leaving Liam to drag Jet back to someone who knows what to do. 

Someone will know what to do.

They _have to_. 

So Liam waits and hopes for the best. He used his overshirt to bandage Jet the best he could but he knows it is far, far too late. But still, he sits in the silent darkness of this plane, holding her body close to him as a comfort and a reminder of how cruel this world has suddenly become. He sits in silence and he sits alone. He knows how long the spell is supposed to last but he can’t seem to keep track of the time. Everything seems to slow to a snail’s pace. It feels like days he sits in this safe place he created. Everything repeating over and over again inside his head. 

_How could he have done it better?_

_How could he have saved his friend?_

_Was there anything he could have done to better prepare for this situation?_

As his thoughts begin to spiral down the different paths he could have taken, he is suddenly thrust out of his space, both he and Jet crashing hard onto the floor of the attic. Liam immediately jumps to his feet, drawing his crossbow back should there be any danger. 

Nothing immediately jumps out at him from anywhere so he moves to grab Jet. His resolve hardened to get them both back to the castle as safe as he can. Even while sneaking through the alleys of Dulcington, a place that once seemed so safe and secure, he keeps an eye out for any movement. As they move closer and closer to the castle, it becomes clear that they were not the only ones attacked. There is a huge crater to the left of the bridge like there was an explosion there. Liam keeps moving, barely clocking it for a second before moving on. 

There are a few bodies of Tart Guard scattered throughout the halls and passages. Liam does not look at them, he’s half carrying half dragging Jet with him, crossbow ready to fire with his other arm. He moves toward the meeting place he was supposed to go to should anything like this ever happen. Liam focuses on where he is going and watching for movement around him. If he can do that, then he’ll be fine and someone will help him.

The halls are still silent when Liam finally makes it to the shelter for attacks on the castle. He knocks on the door in the specific pattern that he was drilled to. There is murmuring on the other side of the door, but the material’s too thick for him to properly hear what’s being said. Suddenly the door in front of him swings open and he is facing the familiar blade of Sir Theobald. There is a moment of tension before Liam drops to his knees, casting aside his crossbow and clutching Jet. He did it. Theo’s here to help him. He’s not alone for right now. 

Liam feels a hand on the back of his shirt and is dragged into the bunker. He is vaguely aware of someone moving past him to get his crossbow but he doesn’t care. He did a good job, and now he is safe.


End file.
